


Overconfident

by Masium



Series: A Breaking Psyche [3]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: Auice was stalking the Club once more. She was on a streak of good fortune for her actions but had come across a stump in the road.A single group was not causing any Sins, there was nothing for her to record. She would need to create a chance.
Series: A Breaking Psyche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640485
Kudos: 2





	Overconfident

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Auice is my kid, Vex and Nova are the kids of Sparrow_Moon.

She had been at this for hours. The same group for the fifth time that night. She was growing agitated at their methodical approach. The way they slinked away from any possible sins they could have committed. They were quiet, coordinated, and sinless.

She hated it. They were too calm, too confident, too perfect.

They were just asking to be struck. She needed to report them for something.

She needed them to panic, to grow confused and scared. She was patient enough to wait for a chance, she wouldn't despair at their actions. She knew they would stop soon.

One of the kids, a pale one with similar eyes to her own, stopped her partner. She had spotted something, not her thankfully. But it was clearly out of reach, yet she reached around to her back as she gripped an item.

The buzz of a drone was soon released, now was her chance.

The click of the armer followed the pin of the flashbang as she jumped from her vantage point. Shutting her eyes tight as she crashed into the middle of the pair. Light blinding the children as they let out screams. The screams were confirmation that her plan had worked, quickly opening her eyes as she dropped an item to the floor, placing a hand on the shoulder of the drone user and yanking her backwards before she plunged a metallic object into her neck.

She stamped down on the firecracker as she leapt over the pale child. Sleepers were beginning to swarm the area as she turned around, snapping a picture as she vanished into Dream Therapy.

She had gotten much more confident with her abilities as an Eye. Her parents were proud of her and they were safe. She knew they were proud of her, with how many times she had heard the Lucids speaking about how they wouldn't shut up about her.

It was embarrassing. But it relieved her to know that they cared.

She hid behind one of the many walls, a Sleeper dragged close in case she needed to run. She could see the bodies piling back there. More evidence for her to collect. Good.

She quickly brought out her phone once more, ready to send the message before a rock slammed into the item, the case and glass shattering as it clattered to the floor and fell to the lower areas.

A scowl appeared on her face as she glanced in the direction of the thrower as her eyes caught a boy in mostly black. His green eyes pierced the darkness as he jumped down. The Sleeper ignored his noises. A simple act that confused her greatly until her mind caught up.

This child was another Eye. This child was a traitor.

No.

This Eye did not understand what she was recording for. What she had to lose. Why she couldn't fail at her task.

He would have to be taught.

She slowly stood from her position as a firecracker landed beside her. She knew the others had already been alerted to her position as he waved to them. It wouldn't be a problem. He had looked away, that had given her a chance.

She bolted toward him as she unclipped an item that was hanging off her belt. She held both sides in her hands before she took to the ground, stabbing both parts into the wood as her small frame slid between the kids legs. She scrambled slightly as she regained her footing before slamming a fist into the back of the kid’s left knee. She felt the movement of the bone before it locked into an odd position, the child let out a yelp as he was forced into the wire. The mechanism cracking as the bolt was sent out. She saw it slam into part of his body as she bolted.

The pale child was on her tail now, she saw the others moving to care for the green eyed child. She could make her way to the Plexus safer now. She jumped through the roof and swung off the lamps, landing in a roll as she dashed up the stairs. She heard a thump behind her. The pale child was near, she could hear the instrument flare. She let out a gasp at the sound. 

She was being watched.

The child behind her had no idea, they weren't aware that the Voice was here. They would want it kept that way. She burst out of the room and jumped off the manmade cliff, slamming into the side of the walkways as she scrambled once more. But not before a weight struck her back and she was thrown forward. 

The pale girl had caught up. She was pissed, a look of hatred plastered across her face as she stared at her, but Auice wasn't sure why.

Her fists were raised into a combative stance, a grappling hook held tightly in her hands. She didn't plan to capture her. She was going to injure her.

Auice already had a plan.

She was slowly backing up into the middle of Plexus. Her arms raised into a similar combative stance, she wasn't certain of how to fight, but she knew how to defend herself.

The girl charged forwards, her arms reaching out to grab her as she leaned back, she reached too far and instead shoved Auice down, she used her legs to propel the girl over her as she quickly scrambled up to her feet. She needed to hurry, the others would be here soon. Once again, the pale girl charged her, but Auice’s arm clipped her belt before she plunged her fist into the child's neck. Another dart was used and the liquid was quickly sent into her system. The girl was shoved back before she was tackled backwards, her head cracking against the metal ward that was in the ground as Auice mounted her. Stealing the grappling hook as she attempted to choke her out. Using her weight to hold the item to the girl's neck, but the pale girl's strength was proving too much. She knew what she had to do.

She shut her eyes, and began to force her weight downwards. Each time the crack of bone against metal resounded throughout the maze. The girl screaming for her comrades to assist her as blood was spilled over the white eye that lay across the grate. But it was of no use, Auice chanted the Voice’s name over and over. Soon, her prayers were answered.

The grate opened, as a blinding light escaped the area. The Angel had arrived.

Her eyes opened now, and she could hear the Angel slowly making its way around to rid her of the sinful child. It was watching them. It was watching her.

She caught the pale child's face. Tears streamed from her eyes as she attempted to scramble away. Begging the child on top of her to move. To stand and let her escape.

She would be saved by the Song tonight.

Auice felt a gentle hand be placed on her shoulder, as she released the grip on the hook. The hand quickly moved to catch the child's throat as she stood. 

Soon, the action was complete. Only now she did see the true similarities between her and the child. Pale skin matched pale skin, white hair matched and pink eyes met. One could have confused them for twins at a time. But they were oh so different.

But from a distance, they were not.

Quickly, she brought out one of the extra bandannas she carried in case hers was ever lost and wrapped it out the child's face. She explained her plan as she dragged the child to Instrument Supply. She needed a distraction, and what better option was there?

She removed the white jacket that CHORUS had gifted to her and draped it around the child. Quickly, she jumped up to the rafters to lie in wait.

Soon enough, the children sprinted into the room. One tackling ‘her’ to the ground as the others surrounded. The green eyed one was lagging behind, surely she hadn't done that much damage to him.

Nevertheless, she moved to act now. Dropping from the rafters onto one of the child's backs as she shoved them into the pile, the children scrambled as she threw a handful of air at the green eyed child. He flinched backwards and protected his face as he expected something to strike him. She quickly moved forward, slipping a hand into his pocket and dragging his phone out before she shoved him into the pile, sprinting around the scrambling mess as she caught her jacket, yanking it out from the group as she donned it once more. Quickly moving to escape, but not before snapping a picture of the three children. Their faces especially.

Her job was complete. She had recovered a phone to report with and was able to escape the children.

She ran up the stairs once again, and bolted into the houses above, before she felt the cool breeze that dominated the street.

Something was wrong,

She could feel it. This wasn't right, but surely there was no threat to her and she was being paranoid. If there was a dangerous object in the area, her Watcher would have spoken-

Her Watcher had been silent the entire time.

Her Watcher was never silent for this long. It was a warning. Now she could hear what was wrong. Everything was silent. There were no Sleepers, nor Lucids. All she could see was a single hand jutting out from behind…

She dashed behind a nearby car, as a bolt pinged off the metal door. Once she had confirmed that there would be no more darts fired, she dashed towards the house, before diving in the window. A few moments later, a dart followed her. Strange of them to fire so late like that. She crawled over it before yanking it out of the wood. How could she have been foolish enough to forget there would be a fourth member of the group. 

There had only been three down in the maze. How could she have missed something so blatant.

She was a fool to think it would be easy.

A door inside the house burst open. The three from the maze had already made it up. She could hear them calling out to the fourth member, one of them slowly making their way over to the room she hid in.

She had to run.

She took a deep breath as she stepped back, before sprinting forward and diving out the window once more.

She could hear the shouts of alarm from the children, as she quickly dashed down the streets. Of course they followed her, they clearly would not give up easily.

She would need to outrun them.

She did not stop her sprint, passing the school as she neared the cliff. She knew there was another entrance down to Dream Therapy. She would need to jump once more. A blind leap of faith every time.

The wind whipped through her hair as she fell, before her hand caught onto the wooden planks that lay below. The old wood snapped as she crashed to the ground. Her body stung from the impact but she had to move.

Crawling to her feet, she held a hand to her side. A warm liquid staining the white fabric that she wore. Her right leg burned in agony as she limped towards the grate in the floor. It would be a saving grace to her.

She held out a hand towards the ward, as she missed the thump from behind her. Arms wrapped around her waist as she was lifted up. Soon, both were airborne as they sailed through the air, before they crashed to the ground. It was the pale child again. Her rage was fueling her completely now. 

Auice slowly rose to her feet, as the pale child once struggled to stand. She had no time to gain her breath, praying to the Voice as she forced herself to move. 

She returned to the Plexus. She knew she could have moved into the Red Door that was closer, but her mind was not in the right place. She wanted to be rid of the children, she wanted to get away.

Once again, she held out her hand to the grate. Her mind warping before something struck her shoulder. She yelped as she stumbled forward, falling to her hands and knees. Quickly, she yanked the offending item out of her shoulder. A dart. They had found her.

It was the green eyed child, holding a crossbow. He was still limping, and the others were nowhere to be seen. He was alone for now. But she knew that the others would be joining him soon.

She was tired, bleeding, battered and bruised. But she would not give up yet. Not with her Watcher here. She would prove her loyalty. But she knew when to run.

Slowly she stood. Her vision blurred as the child grew closer.

He struck her jaw as she was sent to the ground. A groan escaping her as she rose once more, and once more he struck her.

But he made a mistake, he grabbed her but the collar and yanked her up for another strike. A stolen dart entered his neck as he threw her forward.

She landed on the grate.

The rest arrived, she was surrounded. They would swarm her and beat her to an inch of her life. They were angry, they hated her. They hated everything about her. Just because she wished for her parents safety.

The grate beneath her opened with a blinding light, and she fell into the darkness once more. Vanishing from their sight.


End file.
